User talk:Diana lover
Lordranged7 (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Edits Next time, please make sure to change the name of the image before uploading it. The current ones are unsatisfactory. Energy ''X'' 11:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Images My guess is Sylveon's Fairy Wind and Pancham's Arm Thrust. I think. Energy ''X'' 13:30, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Edit Well, some notes aren't exactly needed. Besides, you should talk to him rather than me to settle the dispute, to see what you did wrong. Energy ''X'' 09:58, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Please don't add info that you can't back up properly. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Smiling Magearna Hey there. The pic you added to Magearna's page of Smiling Magearna. Can you please tell me where you got that picture from? — User:Icy Flasher (talk) 19:43, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Litten Thanks for notifying me about the page! The user has been taken care of.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2016 (UTC) The user is already blocked when you sent me a message earlier.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:06, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Amelia I have fixed it. Just wondering, why can't you edit the page anymore?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:31, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Aha, the protection is going to expire tomorrow, just to let you know.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC) You can replace the #*code* with another color code. I don't know remember all the codes, some are on this page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:47, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I have fixed the issue on Azumarill's page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:27, June 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:05, June 21, 2016 (UTC) It has already been fixed by Energy X, you need to close it by using |}.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Edits I appreciate that you added the anime images. Just make sure they are named properly; in the case of XY026, they need to be named "XY026 #.jpg" rather than "xy026 #.jpg" (where # is the number of image). Energy ''X'' 09:29, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that was unusual. I guess it was someone that I have blocked recently and that person took offense to that. As if he couldn't simply leave a message on my talk page instead. Energy ''X'' 08:05, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Valerie Where did you see that?--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:36, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, that's weird. By the way, leave those 'new' episode galleries to me. I will fill them up eventually.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) If you really want to place images in the episode galleries, replace the small XY images with yours from earlier episodes up untill XY047 I believe. I will handle the new episode ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) iPokémon If you want to know what Pokémon you are this week, enter here. Today is the last day to enter. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:17, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply You have done it right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:14, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Guzma Aha, I am going to fix it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Wait Was it actually a live stream on YouTube? Because I was watching the episodes live just now since I know how to watch TV Tokyo live. I don't think anything else except for a live stream would exist on YouTube because they just aired. PokémonGamer 10:46, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Will do if not already. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::One would have to search the series name on Zap2it to see. As for the actual episode itself, the Pokémon anime has never aired a dub episode on the same day as the Japanese one, unless it was ever leaked, which it has not. PokémonGamer 12:01, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Sun & Moon is listed under XY&Z. As of now, there is no information about the dubs of SM003 or SM004. However, the is a typo where "adventure" is misspelled as "adventuer" on the episode title. PokémonGamer 12:08, November 24, 2016 (UTC)